Banned Henry Danger Episode: "Everyone Dies"
I had a friend that worked on those awful new Nickelodeon shows like Sam and Cat. He joined in 2005, the year Nick had fallen to the dumpster. He worked on a new show, it was called "Henry Danger", at first I thought it was decent and decided to watch some of the episodes he sent me and boy were they awful. I now had a hatred for that show, anytime anyone would ask about it, I would say "I don't want to talk about it" and they would call me an "autistic" faggot, those assholes, they don't know how bad this show is. So, I was talking to my friend and he sent me an episode they were working on called "Everyone Dies", and I thought it would be better than the actual show and maybe darker (since I had a taste for horror). I decided to view it and said I would love to have a copy. He sent me a copy of it and I watched it, boy was it unpleasant. It shows Henry Hart, he was texting someone. It revealed who he was texting when it zoomed onto the phone, it was Charlotte (The main female), they were talking about how they would have (minecraft eating noises) in private. I was a little disturbed on the subject of (minecraft eating noises) in a children's television show. It cut to a picture of Henry and Charlotte having (minecraft eating noises), they were naked, but I noticed something off, Charlotte was photoshopped to look like an older woman with large boobs and ass. After they had (minecraft eating noises), the phone rang and Henry answers it. It was Captain Man, calling to say that Henry was fired and that he was worthless to him now. Henry smashes the phone to pieces in his hand. He goes back to having (minecraft eating noises) with Charlotte, it actually did show the actors naked, until Henry starts to fuck her hard, and I puked all of the chewy bar I was eating. It cut to Captain Man fighting the villain dubbed as "Professor Satan", and got punched in the balls by Professor Satan. Professor Satan puts a gun to Captain Man's head, and Captain Man starts to cry and tears are streaming down his face at a heavy rate. SPLAT! Professor Satan presses the trigger and blows a hole in Captain Man's head. The thing was, it looked so real, the blood and everything looked so real, I know this is live-action and is supposed to look that way but, wow it looked more real than usual. It cuts back to Henry and Charlotte, still having (minecraft eating noises). Henry starts to cum after a large fuck, and hears the phone ring and answers it. "Hey, is this Henry Hart?" asks the man on the phone. "Yes, why?" replies Henry. "Captain Man is... alive replies the man on the phone. Professor Satan is seen behind Henry, and Henry spins around and sees him. Henry tries to punch him but misses and ends with Henry having (minecraft eating noises) with Charlotte, and Henry sat on Charlotte's lap They became boyfriend and girlfriend so they kissed Henry and Charlotte was so happy at the end of the episode Henry went back to having (minecraft eating noises). Category:"Lost Episodes" Category:Suggested Reading Category:Troll Pasta